


The One

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: A baby girl with pink bows, And have a little cute baby, F/M, Please marry each other, She loves you Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: Will always claimed to be an expert when came to feelings but was he losing his touch? If not, why was Frankie so distant?





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So here I'm again with another fic from our beloved couple. I can't get over them and wrting about them. It's addicting. 
> 
> Anyways, I know that this fic is hardly the path the show will take, but I couldn't shake this idea out of my head. So here's a fic about what I imagined it would be Frankie and Will finally admitting their feelings. Also, I'm sorry for the poor information about their previous mission; I didn't want to make that a focus (also, I found extremely hard to write about all the action that usually happens on the show). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. Please, feel free to comment, give me suggestions, scream about the fact that it's not Wednesday yet and to simply put your heart out. I feel you. 
> 
> Also, have you guys seen the sneak peek from tomorrow's ep? I wasn't prepared for that, definalty not. Can't cope with them holding a baby, taking selfies, all smiley and sunny, too much for my poor fan heart. IM SO EXCITED! And be sure I'll write about them and that baby, oh boy. 
> 
> As always, kudos are appreciated but you, reading it more. Have an amazing day and thank you once again for stopping by and reading! 
> 
> xoxoxo - Ana

It had been a few weeks since their job in London. In the halftime, the team had saved babies, ran through mountains, saved Will’s life (twice according to Frankie), gained a few bruises and put a couple of bad guys behind bars. The intensity of the missions started to get higher as they began to dig in on the organization Cabot had mentioned before being murdered. 

Even teaming up Standish, Jai and a bunch of other FBI and CIA intelligence divisions, all clues leading to “The Trust” were a dead end. Fragments, pieces that they found during their latest missions made Standish firmly believe that once connected, would provide a considerable lead on what was that organization, why they had infiltrated themselves on security and intelligence government facilities and who was behind it all.

So, besides being under risk during the missions, the team was, now, 24/7 alert, at any moment could be under attack. Jai enhanced the security surveillance on the outskirts of the bar, aside from installing more cameras, alarms, digital lockers in all doors and windows and, he couldn’t forget, a few traps for fun improvement. They had set a schedule, so no one was alone for a long period. For instance, if Susan decided to grab some coffee, Jai would accompany her. If Standish had to get supplies or whatever they were in need, Frankie would join him.

If any good was coming out of it was the fact that it forced them to be together all the time and it brought them closer, strengthening their relationship and improving their results as a team.

Well, except for Will and Frankie.

Since their return from London things got pretty awkward between them, which shocked Will since he had talked to Frankie, she had made herself clear about her decision, what she wanted and gave him a free pass as colleagues and nothing else.

He came to New York and ended up being surprised by Emma and things just unrolled from there. They chose for a long distance relationship and, when available, would participate in the other’s missions.

Frankie had arrived one morning after him, and she was so uncompromising, so unopened. It was like they had never talked and from that day on she wouldn’t stay longer than necessary at his company, wouldn’t share any story about her past, wouldn’t be sat along with him to take a beer.

Something had happened, and Will didn’t know what it was, but it had defiantly changed her.

Before she was tough, cold but not distant, she would engage in their conversations, mostly to make fun of him or to criticize his decisions and opinions. But were those arguments that made them grow closer, to get to know one another. In other days Frankie would tell a joke, make fun about a past event of her life and would crave for Will’s approval, for his openness.

Now she seemed to be…mad?

Will wasn’t sure if that was it. He was having the hardest time trying to pinpoint what exactly was going on with his partner, but one thing he could say: her eyes, usually so green and intense were now caring some unknown emptiness.

Over the missions, when they got trapped in wardrobes and corners, he got the chance to study her look, to read her soul through her eyes. Frankie was always trying to mask the pain lodged in her heart, but her eyes couldn’t lie, and in those moments Will was able to see it. The suffering, the ache, rising the surface, just for a second, a breach on her walls of mistrust.

Now that pain was constant. Her eyes were always vague, distant and indifference had replaced her usual sarcasm.

That was killing Will inside. To see Frankie slowly built another wall around her heart — a thick one.

And the worst was that he couldn’t pass over. He couldn't tear them down because she was barely looking him in the eye.

Frankie would come, do the job, perfectly calculate, do her report and stand by waiting for another assignment. No more beers at the bar, no more playing pool with Will, no more clever jokes about his emotional heart.

And her hostility towards Emma had become polite dismiss. If there were any hate in her heart, Frankie would disguise with a respectful handshake, a yellow smile and restrict herself to a bearable coexistence.

Will was getting more and more concerned. Over time his eyes got sharper, more observing on his partner which was being an obstacle on the development of his relationship with Emma.

Sure she was lovable, very trusting, open and a person easy to talk to. But the distance between them was often interfering on their wishes to move forward, not to mention the cultural barrier and divert agency policies always getting in the way, dictating how things should be done and emphasizing their difference in dealing with targets.

Will knew it was a dead end relationship that would finish with both parts broken hearted and no good amount of happy memories to compensate. Sure he liked Emma, she was fun, and they shared their piece of good time but she wasn’t worth the broken heart, and it wouldn’t be fair to break her heart later when they were more invested. He would be taking her out of her country to date a man who wasn’t 100% present on that relationship and Will knew she deserved better.

Beyond that, MI6 made themselves clear when decided any information about “The Trust” wouldn’t be shared with the USA government until solid clues were collected. That statement became another snag since Emma was constantly trapped in the investigations, especially for had been affected so closely, after all, Hugh Cabot was her assistant, letting little time for her to meet with Will, and when was possible there were much they couldn’t discuss with each other due to the decision made by their employees.

So, on a Monday morning, just before Emma flight back to England, Will talked to her and ended things. It was better for everyone. She understood his decision and, even not agreeing that much with him, accepted, kissed him goodbye and wished for a reunion soon. He was glad Emma was a reasonable and mature person and didn’t make a scene about the breakup.

Will closed the glass door of the bar, still thinking if he had made the right decision. His dream was to get married, to have children, to have a happy ending but seemed like all the women he got a chance with were never the right ones.

Susan was sat on a corner table at the back of the bar, discreetly observing the scene with an expression Will couldn’t read. He smiled at her and received one back, an invitation for him to come to sit with her. She knew he would need a pep talk.

“So…no more British girlfriend huh?

“Well… I guess it was for the best. I mean, we were apart most of the time. Besides our jobs were constantly in the way…”

“I’m sensing there’s a ‘but’ here.”

Will exhaled, clearly frustrated at himself, at that situation. Susan grabbed one of his hands giving it a comforting squeeze, motivating him to spill it all out. She slid a beer to him and took a sip of her own.

“I don’t know Sus. I… I want to get married. I want to build a family. But it seems like there’s always an obstacle. It seems like no woman I begin a relationship with is the right one. It’s…”

“Frustrating.”

“Yes!”

He sipped his beer in an attempt to calm his emotions a bit, ease his breathing. Susan remained in silence for a minute, studying Will’s face, looking for the right approach.

“Will…I get that you have your dreams and that your heart is always available for love but… It ever occurred to you that you open it to everyone instead to the right one?”

“You lost me.”

Susan grinned. Will was brilliant and observing, but when it comes to his heart, he was the dumbest person she ever met.

“You open your heart too easily, and I’m not saying it’s a bad thing just… it’s harder to find what you’re looking for. You let everyone in, and when the right person comes with them, she gets lost in the middle of the other hundred people there.”

Will held his beer with both hands, sliding his thumb through the drops of condensed water on the outside of the bottle, assessing his best friend’s words.

“So…you think ending things with Emma was the wrong decision? I mean, you think she could be the one?”

The psychologist took his hands on hers, obligating him to look into her eyes.

“Do you think she was the one?”

Will considered for a second.

“I don’t know… I mean we were having a great time.”

“Will, honey, having a great time isn’t enough. When you know, you know it in your heart. Why you two broke off, besides job interference?”

“Hum…we have the fact that she lives on the other side of the ocean.”

“Yes. And…”

“She’s…she’s been telling me I’ve started to get more tense, more preoccupied. That I wasn’t myself anymore, and don’t get me wrong, Emma is not the jealous type, but whenever I brought Frankie to a conversation, she would get strange, kind of angry.”

Susan glanced at him. She raised one of her eyebrows like she does when astonished by information. She’s trying to make him understand what he was saying, to evidence the obvious. But Will was a man.

“Will, when would you bring Frankie to conversations?”

“Not always. Usually when we were discussing missions. I’ve told Emma about my concerns since London and…”

Suddenly was like someone had taken a blindfold out of his eyes. Revising their chats, Will had talked about Frankie with his ex-girlfriend almost every time they were together. His eyes grew bigger at his realization, and Susan couldn’t contain her smile at his obviousness.

“There we go. Getting somewhere.”

“But…Frankie and I… We…She said…”

Susan waited for him to compose his thoughts, but already aware of the lead of that conversation.

“She was the one who decided for us to be just colleagues Susan, and we were good. We were great! I thought it was all set and then, two days later, after she got here from London she was all weird, distant … I don't know what happened. And I didn’t want to push things, to ruin the little we had and then Emma came here…”

He passed his hands through his hair trying to remember any flaws on his acts that may have shaken their relationship. That whole situation was messing with him, and the brief calm he had previously felt for being honest with Emma was over by the fact that, perhaps, he had ruined his chance with Frankie. But something on his words got Susan’s attention.

“Wait…you said two days later?”

“What? Hum.. yeah. I got back to New York on a Friday, and she came back on Sunday.”

“Actually, she didn’t Will. She came back with me, the flight next to yours.”

“But she said…I … I don’t get it. I asked her why she didn’t show up on Saturday for the report, and she said she had caught a flight that morning. It was the same morning Emma showed up here. I remember being glad that I would be able to get the day off, tour around the city.”

A trigger tripped in her head as she realized what may have happened. And knowing her spy friend Susan was already familiar with how Frankie usually processes (represses) her feelings.

“Will, there’s any chance Frankie saw you with Emma that morning?”

“What? No… like I said she didn’t show up…not until Sunday morning.”

“Are you sure?”

“I…I don’t know Susan.”

“You better find out then, or any attempt of you fixing things with her will be blown and before you realize “the one” will escape.”

A big question mark formed over Will’s head and that was the final drop to end Susan’s patience. She loved her friend deeply, but sometimes he was so slow on his realizations she couldn’t keep her composure.

“Damn it, Will! She’s the one. Frankie is the one your dumbass!”

“Hey!”

“Sorry Will, but is obvious!”

“What? No… I don’t have feelings for Frankie, at least not anymore.”

“Sweetie, be honest with yourself.”

“I am Sus. There’s no chance…”

He crossed his arms on his chest and looked confident at Susan, trying to assure her of his words. On that moment Susan could picture Will Chase at his fives trying to prove a point while hiding the fact that he just had broken his mother’s favorite china by playing ball indoors.

“Okay then. What if I told you that Frankie is with some handsome, intelligent, spy right now. Laughing, holding hands, kissing…how would feel about it?”

He didn’t have to answer. His hands gripped his beer so tight his knuckles started to get white, and Susan thought, for a brief second, that he would break the bottle.

“See…rest my case.”

“I…”

“You love her Will. You want to be with her. That’s why you kept failing at your relationships, that’s why didn’t work with Emma, that’s why you’re so preoccupied with Frankie. You love her. You’ve to tell her.”

Will was astonished, not only by Susan’s words but because he realized how lost he had been all that time, and now Frankie was distant, out of reach.

“Doesn’t matter now Sus. Frankie wants nothing to do with me. She hates me.”

“Will, I’ve told you this before. You know she doesn’t hate you. She’s tough, and you’ll have to break a few walls, but it’s exactly what she had been waiting for all this time, for someone that cares enough about her to be willing to break down her walls.”

“How…I… Where do I begin? I’ve no idea…”

“Hey, hey. Calm down. Start by asking Frankie why she’s been so distant.”

“You think I didn’t try this before? Plus, we’re too different. We fight all the time.”

“Will, I’ll tell you the same thing I told her. You two are opposite sides of the same coin. You can fight, you can scream at each other but in the end have the same opinion, the same feelings. Talk to her, except this time you make sure to let her know she’s the only one you have eyes for.”

He smiled at her words. Susan was right. Frankie had fought for many but never had someone to fight for her.

“You’re right Susan. I’ve to talk to her. She’s supposed to be here soon. I can change the schedule with Jai and…”

“Will?”

He stopped his babbling at Susan’s call. The woman was looking at her watch closely, making sure of something Will was aware of.

“What?”

“Frankie was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago.”

“Well, she must have gone with Jai them. They were together on today’s schedule, and he was going to meet a friend to buy some tech device… I don’t know…”

“Standish is back at the office with Ray. I’m gonna check on Jai then.”

Before Susan could make the phone call Jai’s photo appeared on her lock screen.

“Gosh Jai, perfect timing. I was about to call you.”

The man said something on the other line and Susan agreed before asking for Frankie. Will stood there waiting for answers. But when his friend’s face stiffened Will felt his whole body tense. Seconds later she turned off the phone and played with the hem of her shirt, something Susan does only when she’s nervous.

“Where is Frankie?”

“Jai said she called him this morning to let him know she was coming earlier today. She was supposed to have arrived here almost 2 and half hours ago.”

“Perhaps she decided to sleep a little more. Check on her phone.”

Susan hit Frankie’s name on the contact list and waited on the line but went straight to the voice mail.

“Nothing.”

“Check her location.”

Through the GPS Susan searched for the spy and found it to be a location almost 40 minutes distance from there.

“Will…she’s at the Memorial”

Susan glanced at him, preoccupied. Their last mission was retrieving a hard drive from the security system back at the National September 11 Memorial & Museum. Things got pretty ugly when they encounter flaws in the system, almost got killed and had a brief encounter with members of “The Trust.” It had been the closest encounter they have had so far, and it almost cost Frankie’s life. It was after that day they decided on the schedule.

Now she was there, alone, doing God knows what and didn’t care to let anyone know.

That pissed Will, hard.

Letting him and Susan get preoccupied over nothing.

Well… That was until they received a call from Standish.

_Guys… so I crossed the information on the hard drive and found out pretty juicy stuff about government leaks and a paycheck of almost 10 million dollars to a crime organization called “Mission tie.” They were embezzling money from social projects._

“Any clues leading to “The Trust?”

_No. But…_

“What Standish?”

Will could feel his blood start to boil. His anger was raising the surface, and his whole body was tense. He didn’t handle stress very well as his been told.

_Apparently this “Mission Tie” didn’t get their loss very well. They sent people to stole back the hard drive and targeted you and Frankie. 2 million for your heads, so whatever you two are doing right now stop. I’ve called for backup, and there’s a team going to the Memorial right now to secure the location in case “Mission Tie,” a terrible name, by the way, decide to co…_

Will didn’t wait for Standish to finish his words. He grabbed his gun and left an astonished Susan behind. He had to save Frankie, whatever she was doing there he had to protect her.

He drove recklessly, making a 40 minutes ride in only 20. His body was rigid, his jaw clenched, and in his head, all he could think about was the day Frankie got shot. The blood soaking her light green blouse, her pale face. Although they didn’t know each other back then, he felt his heart sink in his chest when he carried her out of the car, light and fragile in his arms. But he was there; he got the chance to save her, this time though it may be too late.

What if…

He shook his head trying to get the thought out. She couldn’t die, not now, not without knowing how he truly felt. Not without knowing that he cares. That he loves her.

On the way Susan ended up calling him, lecturing about how you shouldn’t leave like he did but eventually guiding him through the road. Standish messed with the traffic lights, so his way was always green and before he noticed the whole team was working to protect Frankie.

A question was still burning in his head though. Why was she there?

From all the places in the city why Frankie would go on a Sunday morning to that Memorial?

He parked the car a block away from the place and started to search for her — his hand on his gun, the team on his ear, eyes scanning the area.

The trees were already leafless, and the cold wind blowing was a warning that the winter was near. The streets were empty (whereas it’s New York) and you could spot a family here and there, strolling around with chubby babies and happy smiles.

For a second Will remembered about him and Frankie taking care of that baby a few weeks ago. The single mission among all the latest that Frankie had been normal around him. That little guy had brought a side of his partner he had never pictured before. She was so sweet, lovable and caring around him; it was hard to imagine Frankie once was that kind of girl. But, honestly, he didn’t care.

Will fell for who she’s now, for the woman he knew was tough, relentless, sarcastic and, very often cold. But that carries a big warm heart, is beautiful, strong, brilliant and capable to do whatever it takes to protect the ones she allows herself to love. 

A few meters away, sat on a wooden bench under a tree, near the monument, Will spotted a woman with short brown hair and slim figure. It was her. He could spot Frankie feet away, and for the first time since all that crazy ride had begun, he felt like he could breathe again.

She was there; she was safe.

The calm he felt was rapidly replaced by unknown anger. His footsteps were heavy, almost like he was marching towards her. For sure he would give her a piece of his mind. Who she thought she was to act like that? Just because she was the best spy he ever met didn’t mean she could scare him like that.

Words and more words were forming at the tip of his tongue but were restrained when he came closer to his partner.

Frankie has sat alone, with her head lowered and her hands wrapped around her like she was trying to hold herself. Her eyes were puffed and red, lost in whatever thought she was having. She had been crying. Francesca Trowbridge was crying. Will never imagined he would live to see that and defiantly would make fun of it if he wasn’t so preoccupied and so moved by her pain.

Slowly he came closer to her and without she notice he sat by her side. When his hand touched her back, she jumped a little and glanced at him. Empty eyes. Uncovered pain.

“Will…how…? Just go away!”

“Frankie I’ve to talk …”

“Go away, Will.”

She was mad, and it made Will’s anger return to the surface.

“We have to go, Frankie, you’re in…”

“I SAID GO AWAY.”

Her eyes were glistening from the tears and from the hate she had inside. Frankie stared at him, not blinking once, waiting for him to move but he didn’t. Instead, he came closer and wrapped his arms around her, as tight as he could.

She tried to fight back, to push him away but was too tired. She was tired of hiding her feelings, tired of the lies in her life. Tired of fighting so she gave up, allowed herself to get lost in his warmth and before she could stop tears started to stream down. Her body began to shake under her sobs, and at each shake more Will enveloped her.

That was a Frankie he never knew, and his heart was aching for her, feeling her pain as his own.

He waited for her to calm down, be sure the tears had ended and he could let go of her. Frankie cleaned her eyes with the back of her hand and stabilized her breath. She hated crying, especially in public.

“Frankie we’ve gotta go. Standish called, and we’ve been targeted. We gotta go.”

Will stood up and extended his hand to Frankie, but she didn’t move. He grabbed her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze, but she fast pulled away. He started to sense some strange handling around, and when he saw three men dressed all in black approaching the Monument, he knew it was time to go.

“Frankie we’ve gotta go now!”

She looked at him and saw he was not joking. She stood up and followed him. He passed his arm around her waist, keeping her closer both for protection and for disguise. They crossed paths with the men, and Will tightened his arm around Frankie. She was so absent-minded that she didn’t notice what was going on. The only thing bothering her was the proximity of Will.

To Will’s relief, they made to the car safe. He called Susan to inform he had found Frankie and that they were heading back to the bar. His friend let him know that the backup team had arrived in time to arrest the men discreetly, and they no longer were targeted. He thanked her and hung up.

The awkward silence that has been accompanying them filled the car, and Will didn’t know how to start that conversation. Frankie was so quiet that he could hear her breathing. Even if he wanted the car wasn’t the best place to talk, so he waited until they arrived at the bar.

Jai had returned and was in a heated discussion with Standish over some new weapon the Indian guy had created and wouldn’t allow the hacker’s hands any inch near. Susan was watching in amusement, letting them kill each other while drinking her beer. That two provided her content for behavioral analyzes more than any other group of people interacting could.

When both Will and Frankie crossed the door, it all went silent. Frankie’s eyes were still a little red, but she managed to disguise them. Of course, Susan noticed but pretended she hadn’t seen. The look on the spy’s face was so impenetrable, so cold; no one dared to talk. Will signed with his head that they shouldn’t ask questions and dragged Frankie to his office at the back of the bar, closing the door behind him.

Sure the curiosity of the team was boiling, and they wanted, more than anything, to know what was going on between that two but, the ability of those spies on killing people was enough for them to back off and wait for the right time.

Susan was only wishing Will would have the courage to say what he needed because if he didn’t, it had a significant chance of him loosing for good the connection he had with Frankie.

Once inside Will locked the door and took off his coat. He watched Frankie sat on the corner couch, returning to the same position she was at the Memorial.

What on earth had happened to her?

Inside he wished for her acid comments, for her sarcasm, for her cold mood, anything. He was clueless on what to do, how to begin and, sensing by her face, he shouldn’t stand near her for now.

“Frankie…”

She raised her head for his surprise and stayed focused at his eyes. It was intimidating, to say the least, but he cleaned his throat and continued.

“What you did today…it was reckless. You could have been killed, kidnapped. We are a team and everything you do, everything, impacts our dynamic.”

She raised one of her eyebrows in disbelief.

“That’s it? You had all the trouble in picking me up to give me a lecture?”

“I…”

“Well, if you're done, I’ll be going to do better things with my time.”

Frankie got up, walking straight to the door, hoping for that torture to finish, hoping all he wanted was to be bossy over her.

For her disappointment Will reached her arm and lightly pulled it, forcing her to step back and look at him. He came closer, only inches apart. Frankie could feel the heat emanating from his body and his penetrating eyes scanning her entirely.

“I wasn’t finished, Francesca.”’

At the sound of her first name, she tensed and realized she wasn’t going to escape that easily.

“You’re reckless. This team could have lost you. I could have lost you. You scared me Frankie, and I don’t want that to repeat ever again, are we clear?”

She was visibly balanced by his words but wouldn’t give in.

“Like you care Will. Don’t pretend to be all preoccupied now. Why don’t you go back to your girlfriend? I bet you guys have a lot to catch up. Just leave me alone!”

Her words, pronounced with anger, venom. She wanted to hurt Will as much as she felt hurt by him.

“I’m not pretending, and you know it, Frankie. And, even not being of your business, me and Emma… it’s over.”

Frankie’s eyes grew bigger as she failed to hide her surprise. But she faked indifference.

“So… no more ice cream huh? Broken hearted?”

Susan’s voice crossed Will’s mind for a sec. _She’s just trying to push your buttons_. It wasn’t going to work.

“Stop Frankie, just stop with this fake sarcasm, with this attitude. We’re grown-ups; you should start acting like a woman instead of this spoiled teenager.”

Oh, soft spot.

“AM I THE TEENAGER? WHO has been all kissing face over Emma, bringing her to our missions? Because I don’t recall being me, Will.”

Their anger was boiling at the surface, heating their faces, racing their hearts. Their breathing was short and rapid. For that moment there was no world around them.

“You decided this Frankie. YOU decided for US to be just colleagues. I was hoping you would change your mind after a 9 hours flight, but you didn’t so …WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?”

“BUT I DID!”

“DID WHAT?”

“I CHANGED MY MIND…I CAME TO FIND YOU!”

He stopped. Her green eyes pierced his heart. He could feel his heartbeat at his throat. Was Susan right?

“For what I remember you were the one who didn’t talk to me after London.”

“I … on that morning ...I saw you with Emma and…and…”

“And what Frankie? WHAT?”

“DAMN IT, Will. Just let me go!”

“Oh…not now. You’ve to finish this. You can’t escape this conversation.”

Will put his hands on her shoulder, gentle but with enough firmness to obligate her to look at him.

“I…I saw how happy you were and lost the courage okay?”

“What courage Frankie?”

“TO TELL YOU!

“TELL ME WHAT FRANKIE?”

THAT….That I wanted us to throw a bunch of Tequila and see what the night would take us.”

She closed her eyes, feeling the tears coming back in a rush. But she wouldn’t cry in front of him. Not again. He let go of her shoulders but didn’t decrease the distance between them.

“Frankie…you should have told me.”

The spy took a deep breath, making sure no tears would fall.

“It was too late.”

Will glanced at her, trying to read the truth behind her eyes. She had never been more sincere with him than at that moment. It was like they were getting to know each other for the first time.

“And why were you at the Memorial today? You know about the schedule.”

Frankie glanced at him, wondering if she should tell him or not. For most of her adult life, whenever she brought up her past people around would pat her back and give her pity looks, like she was a china doll incapable of handling things and she found that exceptionally irritating. Frankie wasn’t interested in Will’s pity but knew he wouldn’t budge.

“It’s April 17.”

He remained silent, signing for her to continue.

“My parents … it’s the day they…When I was 15, my uncle died on the 9/11 attack. My parents would take me to the place that now holds the memorial to remind me of him and his love for his only nice. When they died on an attack as well … I. Every year I return there to remember them. To remember the life I was supposed to have.”

Her anger was replaced with deep sadness. Water was coming back to her eyes and this time she couldn’t contain it. It was all too much.

Will’s office seemed to turn darker, tighter, and Frankie was suffocating. It was too much. Her sorrow was filling the place.

Will, without giving a second thought, gently passed his thumb on her cheek, drying some of the falling tears. His touch cleared the environment and diverted her attention from her pain.

Frankie was lost.

“Hey, Frankie, look at me” - He wanted to touch her, to have her close, embraced on his arms. He wanted to ease her suffering and end it. - “I can’t imagine how hard it was losing your parents, losing the life you’ve planned. But you have a family now Frankie. You have us, your team. You have me.”

“I don’t have anyone Will. Especially not you.”

She wanted to look away, to walk out of that room and pretend their conversation had never happened, but she couldn’t move. Her feet were glued on the ground, and her heart was tied to Will’s.

“That’s a lie.”

Her fear was masking the apparent truth, and the more Will opened himself, the more she feared it was only a dream.

“You can’t imagine how worried Susan got when she realized you weren’t here. We called Jai, trying to find you. When Standish informed that you were in danger and I couldn’t warn you … I got crazy ‘cause I couldn’t cope with the remote idea of losing you.”

He grabbed her hands in his, waiting for her to pull away again but she didn’t.

“We’re supposed to save the world together Frankie. I can’t do that alone.”

She gave him a sheepish smile, and he couldn’t help but do the same.

“I need you, Frankie, I always did. I know you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself, but I want to be the one who takes care of you for a change.”

“Will…”

“I would never work out with Emma because you are the only one I can think about. The more you pushed yourself away from me, the more I wanted you close. I want you, Frankie, only and all of you.”

They had got so close that, now, were sharing the same air, eyes locked at each other, lips almost touching. Frankie was scared, angry, hurt but never so sure in her life that she wanted Will to be hers, to love her, to call her his.

He put a lock of her hair behind her ear and left his hand there.

His touch was so soft, so caring; it filled Frankie’s heart with an emoting she had never experienced before.

She stood on her fingertips and ended the distance between them, crashing her lips on his. His known lips.

That single kiss represented so many things. The end of their distance, the realization of their mutual feelings, the openness Frankie never had before the care of Will, the love they felt for each other even not admitting it yet.

When Frankie broke it Will had never been surer in his life that Frankie’s lips were the only ones he desired to kiss for now own. Susan was right. She was the one.

She would always be the one.

He smiled at his partner, seeing the light return to her eyes, the sagacity once lost.

They had no clue of what was going to happen, how they would make that work and there were so many things they had to discuss about (that if he got to make Frankie talk) but on that Sunday morning all that mattered to Will was Frankie. All he wanted was to kiss those lips for the entire day.

It would be hard.

But what could be harder than keep the world safe? 


End file.
